Combatiendo una Pesadilla
by Khris-san World Warrior
Summary: "¡Jum! No has aprendido nada… ¡Sabes bien que el poder es lo único que puede salvarte y te rehusas a él!" — exclamó el amo de los puños dándole la espalda —."Las pesadillas te lo están diciendo, Ryu. ¡Exclaman tu sangre y tu ira!". "Estás equivocado… porque nada de que una pesadilla es verdadera. Aquí estamos en el mundo real..."


**_los personajes son de Capcom._**

* * *

 _Combatiendo una Pesadilla_

No era la primera vez que tenía algo tortuoso.

Tampoco era un secreto a voces, pues conocían bien su situación.

Su maestro era el pilar, pero debía dejar de depender de él y valerse por si mismo.

Terminó casi matando personas a causa de esto…

Y conviviría con él todos los días de su existencia.

…

Las mañanas de Ryu han sido fatales y no solamente hoy ni algunos días atrás, sino que ya han sido tres semanas consecutivas de solo pesadillas con el _Satsui no Hado_ y contra sus propios seres queridos. Algo que no había pasado en eventos previos y gradualmente se hacía más fuerte aquel rencor.

Cada vez que intentaban tranquilizarlo, terminaban muertos: su maestro Gouken, Chun-Li, Cammy, Guile, Sagat, Rose, Ken, entre otros conocidos. Incluida Sakura, quien ha sido la responsable de calmar ese oscuro poder en dos ocasiones.

Golpes salvajes, rabia destada en su máximo la piedad no existía en sus puños y los impactos desgarradores eran más incisivos que la sangre saltaba sobre su cuerpo. Ni siquiera Akuma era despiadado. Satsui no Hado ni Mezameta Ryu… o Ryu bajo el instinto asesino del Hado oscuro, era más poderoso que cualquier otro ser en la tierra.

Los tenía a su plena merced y caidos, empapados en sus sangre y marcados bajo el alero de la ira de los cien demonios del _Shun Goku Satsu_ , o rodeados del aura recibida del _Ryu Koku Hadōken_ o con el cuerpo hecho pedazos gracias al remate final del _Messatsu Go Shoryu_. Sus dientes afilados, su aura roja y el gi negro total, mostraban aquella ira consumida por el camino de Asura, el mismo que Akuma miles de veces le enrostró a tomarlo por la fuerza.

Había sido un salvador… ahora, Ryu era un verdugo, un verdadero guerrero caído de la destrucción, lema que llevaba encendido en su espalda cuando cobraba una víctima.

—w—

Sentía que alguien lo tomaba de la cinta roja y lo obligaba a verle el rostro. Semiinconsciente, Ryu divisaba el rostro de molestia de Akuma, quien simplemente azotó su cabeza contra el suelo infértil de la isla de Goukentou.

—¡Jum! No has aprendido nada… ¡Sabes bien que el poder es lo único que puede salvarte y te rehusas a él!— exclamó el amo de los puños dándole la espalda —.Las pesadillas te lo están diciendo, Ryu. ¡Exclaman tu sangre y tu ira!

El poder, el mismo poder que intentaba borrar de su existencia…

…

…

" _¡Vamos Ryu! ¡Tú deseas más que solo poder! ¡Deseas acabar con la maldad!"—_ avecinó una voz ronca en una silueta fornida de militar con un cabello levantado.

" _¡Una y otra vez te impusiste frente a la adversidad! ¡Continúa luchando, Ryu!_

" _Una persona me hizo saber que la ira no es el camino, sino entrenar y pelear duro hasta el último aliento"—._ Añadió un hombre de alta figura y calvo.

" _¡El verdadero Ryu me enseñó a no caer en la venganza! ¡Pelea con todas tus fuerzas!"—_ agregó una mujer con cabello de pompones y de buena figura.

" _¡Levántate viejo! ¡Esta no es tu primera pelea y debes continuar! ¡Así nos enseñó el maestro Gouken! ¡Enséñale el poder que nos une como hermanos!"—_ la silueta de un rubio se asomaba al frente suyo.

" _¡No te rindas Ryu-san! ¡El verdadero poder lo tienes en el interior de tu corazón y no en tus puños!"_ —una joven castaña con cinta en la cabeza se sumaba al rubio.

" _El verdadero dueño del destino eres tú y sólo tú. Ryu, ¡escribe tu propio camino!"—_ apoyó con serenidad y luego con ímpetu una mujer de figura voluptuosa y estola amarilla.

 _..._

" _El verdadero camino del guerrero recien comienza. 'Las respuestas están en el corazón de la batalla, ¿no?' 'Debían vencer a tu Shoryuken si querían una oportunidad de vencerte ¿también?' Ryu, ya no me necesitas. Ya eres un auténtico maestro y eres el mejor sucesor de nuestro arte. Demuéstrale a mi hermano que no fallé en enseñarte el verdadero legado Ansatsuken."._ —culminó un hobre anciano de larga cabellera, un karategi cubierto en un hombro y una cicatriz cercana a su ojo, el cual puso su hombro en Ryu y a partir de ello, todo se volvió blanco…

…

…

…

—Estás equivocado…— atinó a decir Ryu.

—¡¿Qué dijiste?!— contestó Akuma, molesto por la terquedad del guerrero Ansatsuken.

—Qué estás equivocado… porque nada de que una pesadilla es verdadera. Aquí estamos en el mundo real y en él…— fue el momento donde antes de proseguir, Ryu enfocaba todas sus fueras en el despertar del Hado, usando el Mu no Hado, el Poder de la Nada para levantarse y empuñar sus manos con convicción y la mirada fija en Akuma —… en el mundo real, mis deseos de acabar con la maldad y contigo, ¡son un hecho! ¡Seguiré peleando contra el Satsui no Hado y llevaré mis límites para proteger a mis amigos!

Acto seguido, el poderoso Metsu Shoryuken de Ryu sobre la humanidad de Akuma y con daño extra, fue un doble indicio que el amo de los puños debería cuidarse: primero que Ryu estaba de vuelta en el combate y segundo, que las pesadillas de él, no se comparaban a la fuerza y apoyo de sus amigos en el mundo real.

* * *

 _ **Las pesadillas jamás serán reales, y si lo son, pues en el mundo real tú tienes el poder, el verdadero poder interior.**_


End file.
